


Company doesn't mean security

by keysmash



Series: Supernatural s5 Codas [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discussion of Off-screen Rape, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while you learn the subtle difference<br/>Between holding a hand and chaining a soul,</p><p>And you learn that love doesn't mean leaning<br/>And company doesn't mean security,</p><p>And you begin to learn that kisses aren't contracts<br/>And presents aren't promises</p><p>from Veronica Shoffstall's "<a href="http://community.livejournal.com/deux_mille_mots/15520.html">After a While</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company doesn't mean security

**Author's Note:**

> Swap Meat coda. Written for prompt 20 of my [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/) [table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/349450.html); previous codas are also linked in that post. Title from Veronica Shoffstall.

Dean found an all-night pizza place and ordered food while Sam showered. He got Sam his usual house salad, and Sam ate it all before touching the pizza. Dean couldn't help rolling his eyes at him.

"You know that there's about as much fat in that tiny thing of dressing as there is in half this pizza, right?"

Sam shrugged. "And you know this salad has more nutrients than half the pizza, right?"

"If I get some multivitamins, will you quit your bitching?"

Sam rolled his eyes and tossed his crust at Dean's head — which, awesome, if Sam didn't want it, Dean was happy to finish it off. The flour was enriched, and Sam was full of shit.

After they ate, Sam stared at the beds, both of which had clearly been slept in, before raising his eyebrows at Dean. "It took you how long to notice something was off?"

"He backed my car into a sign that first night!" Dean remembered stomping into the room, still angrier than he'd wanted to admit, and tossing their bags onto separate beds. At the time, he'd thought Sam took it remarkably well in stride. "I put you there, not him."

When Sam got ready for bed, he got straight into the one furthest from the door, the one that had always been his and rolled onto his side, facing the wall. Dean could take a hint, and he climbed into the other bed eventually. He dozed for a while in the darkness before the mattress dipped as Sam joined him. Dean rolled onto his side and studied Sam's face, lit up by the clock on the bedside table.

"Why not tonight?" he asked.

Dean sighed. "He didn't come back til late, and then he tried to kill me once he got here."

"It took that long for you to notice." Sam's voice sounded flat.

"That long to be sure," he corrected. "It isn't like mood swings have been unusual with you the past few years, you know."

Sam huffed, totally proving Dean's point.

"And it isn't like I didn't notice, either. I figured it out on my own, dude, so quit thinking I had no clue. He hooked up with some woman, while he was in your body," he said, and then looked away when Sam's expression froze before turning into a frown. "That was what really tipped me off, that you'd — that he'd — that you wouldn't have done that."

Sam stared at him for a moment before looking at the ceiling. "Huh. He — really?"

Dean shrugged. "I wasn't there, but they left together, and —"

"The kid was clueless on his own," Sam said, still strangely toneless. "It's a good guess." He rubbed a hand over his chest, and Dean watched him. "Huh."

He kept frowning, which Dean didn't get at all, but he knew how to make him stop. "So while we're asking obvious questions, why the hell didn't you just exorcise the demon when the kids first summoned it? I know you can't have forgotten how to do it the normal way while you were being all Jedi mind trick about it."

"God, I know why the two of you got along so well," Sam said. He didn't otherwise answer, so Dean kicked him in the shin. Sam glared and then kicked back. They got caught up with that for a few minutes, until Dean rolled on top of Sam and held him down with hands on his shoulders. He doubted he could actually keep Sam down if he wanted to get up, but Sam stopped even pretending to struggle after a few moments. He tried to lean up and kiss Dean, and Dean could feel his dick hardening between them, but he held himself out of reach for a moment.

"Seriously, Sammy, the kid thought to exorcise her and you didn't."

He shrugged and flushed. "I don't know, okay? It was — I just didn't think about it. They were talking about how they were gonna kill you, and I wasn't thinking straight."

Dean shook his head and settled a little more firmly on top of Sam, letting their hips fit tightly together. Sam wriggled his legs further apart so Dean sank closer into him, and Dean wished they'd stripped down before they got this far.

"I'm still pissed," Sam said, even while he shoved his hands down the back of Dean's boxers and cupped his ass, one cheek in each warm, huge hand.

"What?" Dean ducked his face into Sam's neck and sucked as he started thrusting his hips. "About what?"

"This is twice now you didn't notice someone else was in charge of me," Sam said, and Dean pulled back at that to raise his eyebrows.

"You're not really going to give me shit about that now, are you? Because I got fucking shot in that mess, asshole."

"I'm just saying."

"And you can stop saying any day now." Dean lifted up enough to get rid of the boxers, and he tugged Sam's off as well. Sam rolled his eyes but he yanked Dean back down, and pulled him into a kiss with one arm around his neck as their cocks finally brushed together. Sam wrapped one leg, then the other, around Dean's waist and kept them close. Dean's dick slipped easily along Sam's belly and he shuddered as he planted his knees and got a really good rhythm going. They hadn't done it this way yet, and he didn't know why the hell not.

"Not supposed to go to bed angry." Sam pressed his fingers into Dean's shoulders but he was still complaining, and Dean knew it could only be him.

"So shut up and we'll be done arguing." Dean bit Sam's lip and kept muttering against his mouth. "Worst ever make-up sex, I swear to god."

"When have you ever even had make-up sex before this?" Sam asked, and Dean finally worked a hand between their bellies and squeezed Sam's dick until he stopped griping.


End file.
